


First Love Never Lasts

by orphan_account



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Established Relationship, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Chapters, Yaoi, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be the first love is amazing, but to be the last love as well is far too perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love Never Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YOU'VE EVER SEEN  
> 二人の編集者の場合 (The Case of Two Editors )

Night after night, Onodera Ritsu was dragged into his “lover’s” apartment next to his own. It happened so often, it no longer surprised or enraged him. Instead, it brought along other emotions.

 

Pinned up against a wall, he begged Takano to stop his actions; the other refused. “How can still keep up that facade? Just admit that you love me, Ritsu.”

 

A bitter taste filled Onodera’s mouth.How long was he going to keep taking this? Being made love to without permission over and _ over  _ again… felt disgusting. And Takano still made love to him.

 

Rage. Onodera pushed Takano away from him with a great heave and promptly walked out the door. Witnessing this, Takano raced after Onodera but not fast enough before the front door was closed.

 

Takano knew the front door was his own, but it seemed he had forgotten how to open it; he remembered to respect. “Onodera, what's wrong?” Takano whined like a child, needing something in him to be satisfied; something Onodera could and couldn't give. “I- I thought you loved me.”

  
And right before Takano heard Onodera’s off footsteps take and let himself sink to the floor, Onodera responded a sour voice, “I thought so too”


End file.
